


Okay small child kill me!

by lolabirdlolie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Agressive Dreem, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, BAMF Dreem tbh, Blood and Violence, Crying, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Masks, Men Crying, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Only for a split second though, Other, Stabbing, Stockholm Syndrome, Swords, Tommy pulled a philza basically, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villains to Heroes, Violence, dreem chill comfort him not act like a 7 year old, greem lmaoooo wait no thats the old dreamnotfound ship name goddamnit, why does tommy have to do this chill ur the adult here O_o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolabirdlolie/pseuds/lolabirdlolie
Summary: His eyes glared at Tommy's eyes, A sort of longing he could not understand was plastered on his face. But as soon as it began it ended."Tommy I don't think you understand.."The sword glistened in the moonlight
Relationships: Dreem & George, Dreem & Tommyinnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Okay small child kill me!

**Author's Note:**

> roleplay information lmaoo:
> 
> Dreem: He is not Dream, He owns the youtuber smp and Dream is his rival. His main goal is to create a revolution which will hunt down each dream smp member and kill them. Instead of a green hoodie he wears a teal hoodie. The responsible leader thats really the only one that takes anything serious.
> 
> Tommy: A little ooc but is mostly the same. Which includes wearing a red hoodie with a mask like dreem, except it's a frowny face on the mask. He was a small ponytail that he has at all times from the exile. 
> 
> Dream: FUCKING DEAD

"Tommy." Dreem breathed, his boots scraping on the cold floor.

"Dreem." Tommy snarled back, stepping closer, ready to attack at anytime, "You've come to kill me?"

Dreem huffed, his mask showing differing emotions to himself. "Tommy i'm just going to get to the point, I'm sorry." He began.

Tommy stiffened, staring at his mask. Was he serious? Obviously not, Dreem is not one to apologize, _right?_

He started again, "I fucked up everything, I shouldn't have... tried to attack the Dream smp. You most likely have some pent up anger on me, Y'know about Tubbo, and George... Soviet.."

"So as my right hand man", He stepped closer to Tommy, a sword sparkling into existence from his hand,"I'll let you take my last life."

Tommy stared at him, his fingers twitching to grab the sword and JUST KILL HIM ALREADY. But he couldn't. He just stared at the emotionless mask that the man wore. 

How did he expect him to kill him. He's his right hand man for fuck-sake.

_he cared for him_

_did dreem care for him too?_

_was this a trick?_

_Shit trick then._

_what about tubbo? did you see how derailed he became just because of this revolution_

"Tommy just KILL ME ALREADY." Dreem grabbed Tommy's forearm and shoved the sword into his hands. Tommy still in shock stepped back a little, still staring at him.

"Please. Tommy I don't want to hurt anybody else so please." Dream cried out, his shaking voice echoing in the semi-open room.

Tommy turned the sword around in his hands a few times before looking back at the older man. Tears starting to flow down his eyes as he stepped closer to Dreem.

Dreem shut his eyes, holding out his arms open, his face scrunched up as he waited the stabbing sure to happen.

_And it did_

Tommy stabbed Dreem, the tip of the sword almost touching Tommy through the stab wound. Blood dripped down the sword, creating a small puddle of the dark crimson liquid. A small sob was let out as Dreem took his final breaths. Tommy placed his head in the crook of Dreem's neck as he sobbed and sobbed, Until finally Tommy could not feel the vastly draining warmth of Dreem. A small clink was heard as the sword finally dropped onto the floor, the blood turning room temperature. 

As Tommy looked down he stared at the sword, It glistened in the moonlight. He stared at it blankly, not bothering to look up when he heard a familiar voice in front of him.

"Tommy?" The voice spoke, it's voice silky smooth yet rough at the same time.

A pair of footsteps stepped closer to him, a soft clink as he saw a pair of boots at the top of his vision.

He finally looked up, and stared at the man.

His mask was broken, it hung loosely off his neck. His hood was off his head, exposing his blonde fluffy hair and freckles, his green eyes that stood out against his dull grey skin.

Tommy stared at the older man, his mind still deciding whether this was a hallucination or real.

The figure stepped closer, a small shaky smile on his face as he held out a hand, "Nice to finally talk to you Toms."

Tommy stepped closer, and hesitantly shook his hand, Dreem pulled him into a hug and Tommy broke.

"Big man- I'm so so so fucking sorry.. I just wanted.. I just wanted to fucking be free I don't know what I was thinking i'm so sorry.." He sobbed, clenching onto Dreems hoodie.

"Don't apologize, i'm the one in the wrong here... Fuck i'm such an idiot! I just did this because I was jealous of dream." Dreem cried, holding onto Tommy with the same desperation.

Tommy shushed Dreem as he ran his fingers in the older boys hair. Waiting for the man to calm down.

"What if they hate me Tommy?" Dreem shakily spoke,"What will I do then?"

"They dont.. They'll understand I promise." Tommy sniffled, rubbing small circles onto Dreems back.

As the two calmed, the blood dried, and the sword still shone in the moonlight now turning sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL PLATONIC ALRIGHT? FUCK U IF U THINK THIS IS ROMANTIC DIE DIE DIE


End file.
